The Adventurers Society Book One: the Mirage
by twinfrodo
Summary: Issue 12 Training Day The group prepares itself for the battle between them and the sinister creation of Dr. Fuji. But they soon will find out that the villains this time are looking for them. Reviews Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Issue One: Dawn of a Society

The air whisked around max's face as he road with his father on top of a Swellow Max borrowed from Professor Birch. Norman seemed very distraught as he got air sick very fast but traveling from Pettleburg to the Mossdeep area was a long distance and Max was excited to start his journey as a trainer. Professor Birch wondered why Max didn't want to start his adventure with Treeko, Mudkip, or Torchic. But Max made a promise to himself a protective Gardevoir and the Ralts he wanted to make his own that he would become it's trainer and use it to earn his eight badges and become a pokemon master.

"Son! Can't we take a small break!?" Norman said as the Swellow flew at even a faster pace. "Please!"

"Dad we are going to be there in five minutes." Max screamed in order for his father to hear him through the wind.

"Well my stomach might be a few hours late." Norman said as he clenched his stomach.

As what seemed to Norman a life time was over in an instant as Swellow dropped the father and son to the ground. Max rubbed the bird's head as his father rushed to the side of the road holding his stomach. Max giggled a bit making sure his father was out of earshot.

"I heard that!" Norman said as he got his equilibrium back. "I have ears everywhere."

"Sorry Dad. I think I'm close to where I met Ralts before!" Max said as he ran out into the fields looking around for his lost friend when in the distance he saw smoke rise in the distance. "Dad look! What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know son as much as I hate to say this I think we should use Swellow to fly over there and see what's wrong. Swellow will you fly us over there?" Norman said as the bird Pokemon picked them up and flew them over to the disaster.

As they flew down they saw Max's Ralts defend a fallen Gardevoir and Kirlia against a Tyranitar using a series of light screens to protect from what seemed to be a psychic attack. The Tyranitar seemed unique it's coloring seemed a bit lighter than usual and the psychic attack it was using was not a move normal used by a Tyranitar.

"Ralts!" Max shouted as the Ralts looked at him and with a small smile of relief Ralts and Max knew that they had found each other again.

"Ok Max this is your trial by fire! You use Swellow and lets get that Tyranitar away from them! Slaking I choose you!" Norman said as he let the sloth pokemon from it's pokeball.

"All right Swellow use steel wing now!" Max said pointing at the intruding Tyranitar.

"SWELLOW!" It cried as a mysterious metal like aura surrounded it's wings and it hit the rock type pokemon which should have caused major damage because of Tyranitar's weakness to steel type moves.

"What's wrong that should have done some serious damage!" Norman asked when Max noticed something wrong with the Tyranitar as for a split second it seemed to flicker as if a surge of energy passed through it.

"That's not a real pokemon Dad... It's called a mirage pokemon only one man has ever used them Dr. Yung!" Max said as a masked man appeared from a near by bush.

"Very acute young prodigy. But I prefer Mirage Master!" Yung said as he pushed aside his long cape. "Tyranitar use thunder!"

Tyranitar unleashed a massive shockwave on Swellow. This attack devastated the poor bird but miraculously it withstood the attack. As Norman was about to send Slaking to defend the Swellow, a Swampert jumped in and used protect as Tyranitar unleashed another beam.

"That's not very nice doctor maybe we should get your license revoked." A trainer dressed in red with a bandana said as he joined the father and son.

"Do I know you?" Norman asked the newcomer.

"Well I got a gym badge from you once the names Brendan who's the geek in the mask?"

"Foolish child you should not interfere in the way of progress!" Mirage Master said in a fit of rage. "Tyranitar use solarbeam!"

"Swampert won't be able to stand that attack we have to stop it! Wait dad doesn't your Blissey know skill swap?" Max said with a snap.

"Yes of course! It's your turn Blissey! Use skill swap with Slaking and Tyranitar!" Norman said as Blissey covered Slaking and Tyranitar in a strange light.

"Tyranitar why are you loafing about you are data! Data is not supposed to be like this!" Yung said as the electronic in nature Tyranitar fell on it's butt in laziness.

"Dad I'll have Swellow give some cover. Brendan help my dad keep Tyranitar busy."

"Ok Mr. bossy! Swampert use hammer arm."Brendan said as Swampert's arm close pinned Tyranitar.

"It looks like that skill swap gave Tyranitar it's weakness back! Swellow use steel wing again!" Max said this time with Swellow causing more damage.

"Tyranitar use Hyperbeam!" Yung said as Tyranitar unleashed a powerful beam that caused poor Swellow to faint and Swampert and Slaking not far behind it.

"Even with it still having weakness that Tyranitar is way strong, Swellow return!" Max said as the borrowed pokemon was beamed back into it's pokeball.

"Maybe you need a woman's touch!" A girl said with red pigtails as she unleashed Leafeon. "Leafeon I choose you!"

"We sure could use your help! Max I think you should ask Ralts to take you and the weakened pokemon to the nearest pokecenter via teleport." Norman said as his son Ralts and it's elder evolutions teleported out of sight.

"Leafeon use razor leaf!"

"Swampert use muddy water!"

"Slaking use focus punch!"

With the power of the three Tyranitar fuzzed even more and the data itself looked fallen. "Well at least I got the data I needed on the Gardevoir's and it's previous evolutions, good day gentlemen and you to gentle lady." And with that the Mirage Master vanished and a rocket took it's place that beamed the Tyranitar data into it and took off.

"That was cool." Brendan said as the others looked at him with disillusionment.

* * *

"Do you think they will be all right Joy." The pigtailed girl asked the pokecenter nurse.

"Gardevoir and Kirlia are in worse shape than the others but with rest they will be all right they just need some time as for all your trainer's pokemon they should be ready by night fall." the nurse said as she sprayed Gardevoir with some medicine for wounds appearing on it's arm.

"Gardevoir how are you feeling?" Max said as he brushed it's cheek in which it reacted to a small tap on max's fingers.

Then a burst of psychic energy unleashed from Gardevoir's eyes as Max saw his father chase one of his pokeballs as it buzzed through the air and as it got close to max it released Blissey. As the happiness pokemon came out the same light it had used during skill swap was now both in Ralts' and Blissey's eyes.

"I think Gardevoir just taught Ralts skill swap!" Max said as he rubbed the top of Ralts head, with that Gardevoir nodded it's head giving Max the ok to begin his pokemon journey with Ralts.

"Well I guess it's time I head back to the streets guys I'm just a rolling stone being here too long is cramping my style." Brendan said as he collected Swampert's pokeball.

"Hey aren't you even interested in learning my name!?" The pigtailed girl asked getting in Brendan's way.

"Well golly maybe we should have one of those meetings 'my name is Brendan and I'm allergic to milk!'" Brendan said feigning tears.

"Well how about instead of acting like a jerk we all stand together and face this Dr. Yung!" The girl becoming as red as her hair.

"Look, Dr. Yung, I don't think is up to full strength. When I last encountered him he had created a mirage Mewtwo that evan the strongest pokemon couldn't defeat the only thing that changed the course for me and my friends was a glitch in his system a mirage Mew." Max said as he orchestrated the past tale.

"So this mirage Mew took on Mirage Mewtwo and defeated Yung so what is he up to now?" The pigtailed girl asked.

"I think he used psychic to collect actual psychological data, the essence of the pokemon themselves and copy that data and improve it." Max continued. "But all the old data he had was lost in a fire and we all thought he was lost in it."

"Well when it comes to psychic powers I know the number one person who can help! My brother Matty! And by the way my name is Cynthia you big jerk! " Cynthia said sticking her tongue out at Brendan.

"Max I think it's time to collect Ralts and in the morning we will visit Cynthia's brother." Norman said with a yawn.

"Ok Ralts are you ready." Max said as he held the pokeball out to ralts who gracefully reached out and pressed the small mechanism on the pokeball that released a crimson glow and that glow swept ralts into it.

Gardevoir nodded it's head giving a feeling of complete approval and confidence that Max and Ralts will succeed. "Thank you Gardevoir."


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should have said this sooner but I don't own Pokemon :)

Issue 2: the Secret of Mirage Pokemon

The Allerdyce Hoenn family home was old but in no way decrepit. It was massive casting a huge shadow as the sun rose above the estate. Though the house was kept beautifully the grass was allowed to grow long creating a carpet of cushion beneath the wary travelers.

"Man pigtails if I knew you were rich I would have been nicer to you earlier."Brendan said rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Well don't start now because of my money." Cynthia said with a snap in her voice.

"Oh believe me I had no intention."

"Man you could cut the tension with a knife." Max whispered to his dad.

"They kind of remind me of me and your mom."

"And I thought my career as a professional ear puller was over." Max said with a sigh.

"Cynthia Lynn Allerdyce! Where have you been all night!" A twenty something brown haired guy wearing glasses said as he opened the door.

"This gentlemen would be my brother Matty. What did you tell mom and dad?" Cynthia said holding her head down.

"I told them you and Kim were having a sleep over... again."

"I'm sorry but these guys needed my help!" Cynthia expressed.

"Yeah you really saved our butts with that one razor leaf you did." Brendan smirked.

"This one he just caught a pokemon... a psychic one... a Ralts?" Matty said looking at max.

"Yeah how did you know." Max asked wide eyed.

"Ever since I was young I've been able to sense things; people, pokemon, and their feelings. Ralts likes you I can tell."

"Really?" Max said as he held up Ralts' pokeball.

"It's been waiting a long time for a good trainer so did it's mother Gardevoir."

"That Gardevoir was it's mother!" Max exclaimed loudly.

"Max are you trying to wake up my family." Cynthia joked.

"Sorry your brother is amazing."

"Why thank you. So what happened last night?"

"Well we ran into a guy calling himself the Mirage Master he used synthesized pokemon made from data and holograms... they throw quite a punch." Norman explained.

"Sounds like hard light technology I've had some experience in the past with it." Matty said thinking deeply.

"You've faced a mirage pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"Not in the strictest sense. Our family is from Orre there they have places where you can interact with battle cd's. These discs contain data when this data is read it creates a hard light environment including pokemon with synthetic attacks."

"How easy is it to get these cd's?" Brendan asked darkly.

"Pretty easy especially in a place called Realgam tower... You think this Mirage Master is going to steal the data from the battle discs?"

"Steal my thunder why don't you. I bet you sure do get sick of that don't you pigtails?" Brendan said fueling the girls anger.

"I think if you call me pigtails one more time I'm going to kick your little..." Cynthia started before Matty flashed her a look. "...butt."

"I think you guys need to have Ralts teleport you to that Realgam tower." Norman added.

"Your not coming dad?"

" I have plenty of trainers coming to challenge me today. As much as I'd like to be on this journey with you it's time for me to go."

"What if I can't do it alone?" Max said a little sad trying to be brave at the same time.

"You won't be alone I think you've found friends in Cynthia and Brendan and you can always teleport home. Matty will you go with them and make sure they do all right?" Norman asked the empathic boy.

"I will."

"All right good luck, Swellow I choose you." Norman said getting on top of Swellow.

"Thanks dad and tell Professor Birch thanks." Max said as his dad flew off unhappy that is returning to the skies.

"Well we could all appreciate this young man's touching step into adulthood or we could go to Realgam tower and kick some mirage tail ends." Brendan said breaking an awkward silence.

"We are going to have to be careful I'm feeling that you guys are less than thrilled to be fighting another mirage pokemon." Matty said getting the group back on the subject.

"It took all four of us Matty just to take on one mirage Tyranitar who knows what else the Mirage Master has in his reserves." Cynthia worried.

"Well it seemed that Dr. Yung was using a remote to control an illusion of himself. There must be a signal. If we can cut that signal we won't even have to worry about battling them." Max suggested.

"Nice line of thought brainiac so how are we going to do this put a magnet in the room and hope it will gunk the Mirage Master's tech?" Brendan asked.

"Maybe not a magnet... but ultra sonic waves may be able to disrupt signals." Matty said with a smile.

"Like those that the wings of a Yanma give off." Cynthia said returning a smile to her brother.

"Max how would you like to cath another pokemon?" Matty asked.

* * *

The grass in the Allerdyce estate was bad in the front but even worse in the back. Bug pokemon ran amuck back there from Caterpies, a few Venonats and Yanma's. This was a bug pokemon's paradise.

"My parents do business in Johto most of the time so I get to keep the house how I want it so I never mow the lawns. My favorite type of pokemon are psychic pokemon but I like to see bug types they are just so humble and happy all the time."

"Wow have you ever caught and trained any of them?" Max asked.

"Hey Butterfree!" Matty said as a Butterfree came and used his antennas to tickle Max. "This is my Butterfree it knows many good psychic moves like dream eater, psychic, and powerful bug moves like silver wind and sleeping powder. He doesn't really battle anymore. He was my second pokemon."

"Really what pokemon was your starter pokemon?"

"Espeon I choose you!" Matty said as he released the feline looking lavender pokemon. "Like Cynthia my first pokemon was Eevee, It evolved in the light of the sun one day when we were out here just relaxing and it has become one of my best friends."

Espeon went next to max leg and purred deeply. "Well you must be a good person these two aren't usually this friendly."

"So are we going to find a Yanma!" Max asked with glee.

"Yep here's a brand new pokeball and good luck." Matty said as he handed Max a pokeball.

"Ok Ralts it's your turn once again!" Max said releasing Ralts.

"Well look there's one right there." Matty said calmly as a Yanma buzzed around.

"Ralts use skill swap with Yanma." Max said as a light covered it and Yanma.

"Very clever."

"I did that because Yanma speed boost ability this way it won't out speed Ralts. Now use psychic attack!" With that Ralts unleashed a powerful psychic attack but it did not do substantial damage due to bug types resistance toward psychic attacks.

As the Yanma recovered from the attack it unleashed a signal beam that released a wave of beautiful colors onto Ralts. Ralts seemed to go dizzy afterwards acting a little like the panda pokemon Spinda.

"Oh I think Ralts is confused! What should I do Matty?" Max asked.

"Sometimes it's not about making the wild pokemon faint how did you catch Ralts?"

"Well a long story short it wanted to me to be it's trainer."

"Then you might want to try and convey that to Yanma some wild pokemon want to become stronger. To become warriors. If they believe that you are that trainer than it will stay in the ball. This Yanma is in the middle it would like to become stronger to realize it's destiny but it wants to know if you are the one going to take it the next level. If you express what's in your heart to it Yanma will go with you."

"Ok Yanma my name is Max. I've always thought Yanma were cool. I'm going to be honest with you we do need your help fighting Mirage Master a bad guy who does not respect pokemon. But more importantly I want your help to become a pokemon master. I think you and my Ralts could be the ones to help me get there." Max said respectively as Ralts did a little dance in the background.

Yanma turned it's head a little in response. With that Max launched the pokeball which hit Yanma and swept it into it. The ball fell to the ground and waved crazily. Each time the ball lit a small red light. This experience only took a few moments but the anticipation was driving Max crazy. Finally the light stopped dimming and Yanma was caught.

"Matty I did it!" Max proclaimed jumping in the air.

"Good job Max but I think you forgot about Ralts." Matty said as Ralts was still doing the Spinda dance.

"Oh sorry Ralts come back." Max said withdrawing his pokemon.

"Hey have you caught a Yanma already?" Brendan said sarcastically as he and Cynthia joined them.

"Have you learned to shut up?" Cynthia added.

"Why couldn't you have left instead of Norman that way I wouldn't want to claw my brain out every time you talk."

"Do you think those two are over compensating for something?" Max asked the empath.

"Sorry Max I know the answer already but sometimes it's better to let people find out for themselves."

"Ok priority one find where the signal is coming from. Priority two if Mirage Master is there give him a whoppin. Priority three see how fun these battle cd's are." Brendan said each time putting up a finger.

"Well look who thinks he is the big bad leader!" Cynthia screamed.

"Maybe we should just leave with out them." Max said as the two continued to go at eachother.

Writer's Corner.

Thanks theredone1223. It is the same Brendan as the playable character in ruby, sapphire, and emerald. You see him a few times in the anime at the beginning of the movies as a part of the world of pokemon. I hope everyone is enjoying the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Issue 3: Real Gamers Welcome

Teleporting was something that no one but Max had ever had the privilege of doing. It wasn't like in tv and movies that portray it as a sickening experience. It was more like swimming only instead of you going through the water the water goes through you. For moments worry and threat melt away and pass through you and all the time you had to nothing at all.

"Wow... can we do that again?!" Brendan said trying to regain his balance.

"Well we are going to need to on the way home." Max said readjusting his glasses.

"We are back home!!!!" Cynthia screamed dancing around.

"You guys were born in this dust hole!" Brendan said as he looked around seeing nothing but sand and rocks.

"We actually were born Agate Village where my grandparents live, but cynthia loves this dessert." Matty explained as his sister was actually hugging the dirt.

"Don't you like grass type pokemon?" Brendan asked scoffing at Cynthia's love for the dessert.

"I happen to be a well balanced person." Cynthia said gleefully.

"Well I think Realgam tower is about a mile and a half from here." Matty said as he covered his eyes from the sun.

"How do you know that?" Max asked.

With that Matty pointed to what seemed to be a mirage in the dessert a sleek of silver in the intense heat. Then Max and Brendan saw the flint image crisp into an impressive site. Like a giant obelisk the great Realgam Tower stood out like a very expensive ivory sore thumb.

"Wow!" Brendan said for once at a lack of words.

"Yeah... wow..." Max agreed dumbstruck.

"Well it would be amazing but it was originally financed by thugs and criminals." Matty said as they made there way to the tower.

* * *

"I thought this place looked big when we were far away in the middle of the dessert... BUT THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!" Brendan said acting as crazy as Cynthia had been about the desser. 

"They even have a casino." Cynthia said quietly while everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Ok folks I think we should split up apparently pigtails will be taking the casino, Matty's the only one old enough to take the bar, Max..." Brendan started.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt, but you do remember I have psychic abilities that will allow you me to sense feelings, people tend to be a little on edge during a robbery."

"Matty not to burst your bubble but the cd's are for sell as well." Cynthia said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh... Brendan... continue..."

* * *

Matty entered the bar a little took back smelling smoke and alcohol lofting through the air. He looked to see if there was anyone who matched the description of the notorious Mirage Master. No hat bearing masked figure cloaked behind any of the bar stools only people digging through their pockets looking for money they hadn't lost at the slots. 

Matty made his way to the bartender hoping that he wasn't an old gruff...but unfortunately he was wrong. "What did you want kid!"

"I-Infor-I-nfor."

"Speak up I can't hear ya!"

"Have you seen a man in a mask and cape?" Matty asked more assure with himself.

"What are you looking for some kind of weirdo?"

"Thanks anyway." Matty said as he walked away then a short bald man came up to him nudging him.

"Hey kid look we hired a jazz singer for a big business to do meeting here but she's got the flue and the bigwigs are going to be here in just a few seconds and every other person in the place is drunker as a Snorlax is sleepy. Heck even I've gotten into the juice today."

"W-Well I'm not much of a singer." Matty said nervously.

"Hey I'll make it worth your while I have this it's an awakening stone it's very cool I have a leaf stone too if you want em."

"I don't know..." Matty haggled.

"And a battle cd." The bald man offered.

"Ok I'll dot it."

* * *

Max entered the bingo center which was very similar to Matty's description of the battle cd's only with a lot less to go off of. Pretty much whoever does the most damage with the one move in three turns and then win them in a certain pattern. 

"Hi miss my name is Max and I was wondering if anyone suspicious has come her for battle cd's or maybe download some data from the battle bingo?" Max asked the lady at the counter.

"Why not today little boy you're my first customer of today." The lady said sounding glad to see a human being.

"Ok well I guess I'll be going then." Max said as he made his way to the door when the receptionist ran in front of it.

"Please! This game will be on the house!" The lady said giving Max a smile and a wink.

"Well I guess it would be educational." Max said as he walked to the battlefield.

* * *

"Next we have newcomer Brendan from the Hoenn region! His first opponent is Nancy from Johto!" An announcer screamed as Brendan entered the top battlefield at the very top of the tower along with the girl Nancy. 

"Meganium Lets take down this loser!" Nancy said as she unleashed the grass type pokemon.

"Well that's a little nasty. Shiftry come on out!" Brendan said sending out the tree looking pokemon.

"Well folks it looks like it's grass type against grass type." The announcer said as the crowd roared.

"A guy could get used to this!" Brendan said smiling.

* * *

The casino wasn't any better than the bar the only difference was it had better lighting. As Cynthia walked along the images of Clefairy bouncing every time the lever pulled was all too much temptation. Some the coins popped out like mad others only took more and more out of the pockets of the poor hapless gamblers. 

"I will not be tempted. I will not be tempted. I do not have a problem. Fear is the mind killer I will face my fear and let it pass through me as those great people from Dune would say. I love books a lot healthier of a habit than gambling that's for sure hu-huh." Cynthia said as suddenly she heard the dinging of the winning bell. "Well one coin in one machine would not be too bad."

* * *

The business men entered the bar with a few coughs and mutters. Matty's nerves seemed to get the best of him shaking like he was in an earthquake. 

"Gentleman the song stylings of Mattrium Allerdyce." The bald man said as the pianist started to play.

"Goodnight my someone, goodnight my love. Sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love." Matty sang as someone in the crowd yelled for him to sing louder. "Our star is shining it's brightest night for goodnight my lovefull goodnight."

* * *

"Dragonair use outrage!" Max said as the hologram Dragonair faced a Torchic. 

"Well it looks like you've won once again!" The lady said as she through some streamers in the air.

"Well I guess I should be leaving then." Max said as he attempted to leave with the lady jumping ahead of him again.

"NO!!" The lady said gaining her calm back. "One more game on the house."

"Ok." Max said unenthusiastically.

* * *

"Well Brendan seems to be on a role taken each trainer out like yesterdays trash up next is Johnny here from Orre!" The announcer said as the next challenger came to the stage. 

"Go Haunter!" Johnny said as Brendan sent out Aggron. "Haunter use shadow punch."

The attack hit but it would seem that Haunter's fists where in pain hitting Aggron's armor. "Is that the best you got?"

"Aggron use payback." Brendan said as a dark aura surrounded Aggron's claw and hit Haunter with this one blow knocking the ghost type out. "I guess they don't raise pokemon very well here in Orre."

* * *

"Ew!" Cynthia said as a coin popped out of the slot machine.

* * *

"Sweet dreams be yours dear if dreams there be. Sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish they may and I wish they might so goodnight my someone goodnight. Goodnight... goodnight." Matty sang as the crowd cheered. 

"Boy has anyone ever put you under contract?" The bald man said with cash signs in his eyes.

* * *

"Lady please let me go!!!!!!" Max said as the lady pulled at his hills. 

"JUST ONE MORE GAME!!!!!!" the lady screamed practically begging.

"NO! It's the most boring thing I've ever done!" Max screamed finally gaining ground away from the lady.

* * *

"And the new Realgam Tower champion Brendan!!!" the announcer said as Brendan got a trophy. 

"I see why pigtails likes this place!" Brendan said with a smile.

* * *

"Ow!" Cynthia said as she ran out of coins.

* * *

The group met back in the canter lobby each one seeming a little wary. 

"Well how did the hunt go for you guys?" Matty asked the group.

"I don't know I ran out of coins." Cynthia said looking sad. "Oh and no info on Mirage Master."

"I officially hate holograms." Max said slumping to the ground.

"Well I just won the Realgam championship!" Brendan said smiling and holding his trophy.

"I may have gotten a record deal." Matty said as the group looked at him funny. "Oh and they gave me some cool stuff but no info."

Then they noticed a shuffling around in the back. The group exhausted as they were walked to the source of the noise. It seemed like a storage room door had been left half opened.

"Ok Matty we should have gone with your idea. Robbery." Brendan said as they spied on a man with an afro dyed red and white like a pokeball.

"Hey kids what you doing spying on me it's only going to lead to a world of hurt." The 70's wannabe announced putting down his bag full of battle cd's. "The names Mirror B don't you ever forget it!"

"Well disco diva! Break me off a switch there's about to be a whoppin'" Brendan said getting a pokeball out.

"Instead of a switch how about this go Gardevoir!" Mirror B said as the Psychic pokemon was unleashed.

"Guys that's not a pokemon." Matty said looking at their attacker.

"Lady and Gents this is a one of a kind top of the line Mirage Gardeovir!" Mirror B said with a bow.

"All right here we go again!" Max said as the group all got a pokeball out ready for the attack.

* * *

Writters Corner 

Max never met the actual Mewtwo only the Mewtwo Mirage Master used against Ash, May, Misty, and Prof Oak. the account Max gives in the first issue is based on that fight not any that Ash had encountered with the real Mewtwo just the mirage Mewtwo. And there are going to be a lot of guests from the anime May will probably be a big one from time to time. I'm also going to try and find some of the one episode only characters for more heroes, villains and bystanders. There will also be more characters from the games that will be developed. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Issue 4: Mirror B

Their adversary was definitely eccentric seeming to do a dance as he his mirage Gardevoir hummed and sparked. Mirror B tried to wear the patented Elvis Vegas attire which looked ridicules even for stage actors in Graceland.

"Yanma I choose you!" Max yelled as he let the happy bug type pokemon out.

"If we want to Jam the signal your going to have to have Yanma keep using bug buzz while we keep him distracted, Espeon go!" Matty said as his violet pokemon gracefully came out of the pokeball.

"Ok Yanma keep using bug buzz!" Max said as Yanma continued to release odd vibrations from his wings.

"What are you kiddies trying to do to me? Give me a headache?" Mirror asked.

"Go Leafeon, we will show you a headache. Leafeon use Quick attack!" Cynthia said as Leafeon rushed the artificial Gardevoir which didn't even make the construct even move.

"Kid your playing with fire and you know what that means don't ya? Gardevoir use overheat." Mirror B said as flames hit the poor grass type pokemon causing it to faint.

"No! Leafeon return." Cynthia said as she beamed the pokemon back into it's ball. "I'm so sorry."

"You guys didn't mention that these mirage pokemon know moves that the real thing can't." Matty said as he tended to his sister.

"Let me give this a try. Swampert I choose you!" Brendan said releasing the water type pokemon.

"Sending out the old mud fish huh?" Mirror B mocked.

"Well he's still good to give you a run for your money Swampert use muddy water!" Brendan said as Swampert created a small wave of muddy water that encased the Gardevoir who seemed to fade in and out

"You guys I think it's working!" Max said as Yanma worked even harder.

"Not if I get rid of you punks first Gardevoir use leaf strom!" Mirror be ordered as a mighty twister of leaves and vines hit Swampert making it on the verge of fainting. "Well I guess that just leaves you doesn't it Espeon guy."

"I guess your right Espeon use psychic!" Matty said as Espeon let out powerful psychic energy from the crystal on it's forehead. Causing the mirage Gardevoir to be flung in a telekinetic rage.

"What Mirage Master said his pokemon were undefeatable! Gardevoir use overheat." Mirror B said as Gardevoir unleashed another bolt of fire that hit Espeon but unlike his sister's pokemon it stood back up again.

"Espeon use morning sun!" Matty said as Espeon gained energy from the sunlight that hit a nearby window all the while Gardevoir faded in and out.

"Gardevoir use nasty plot!" Mirror B said as the pokemon suddenly had a dark aura fill it's eyes.

"Espeon use psych up!" Matty cried as Espeon flashed with newborn power.

_This is it._ Matty sent to Espeon empathically. _Whoever is the fastest out of you and that Gardevoir is going to unleash a powerful attack. I know you Espeon you are a champion, a warrior you can do it! _

"Espeon use Psychic!"

"Gardevoir use leaf storm!"

Energy came bursting out of both of them clashing in a furry of green and violet. Leaves were being suspended in mid air as neither burst of energy coming from the pokemon would relent. Suddenly the tide seemed to shift as the violet energy moved forward sending both attacks back on Gardevoir. As Yanma's bug buzz increased and the tired Gardevoir vanished completely.

"Good job Matty and Espeon!" Brendan said as he returned his Swampert.

"Well Mirage Master is a mook. It's time for the real thing! Go Ludicolo!" Mirror B said as he sent out the jolly dancing pokemon. The pokemon first came out brave and ready to fight but then it gazed at the defiant Matty and his powerful Espeon and hid behind it's master. "Your supposed to protect me Ludicolo!"

"Look Mirror Bozo! You are going to tell us everything you know or I will have Matty and Espeon levitate you into the next region!" Brendan said getting into Mirror B's face.

"I don't know anything kid!" Mirror B said defiantly as suddenly Matty and Espeon took a step forward. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Ok I guess it's time for a psychic butt kicking!" Brendan said as Matty and Espeon's eyes glowed with energy.

"All right, all right, I give I give. This dork e-mailed me saying I will give you the most powerful pokemon that your little heart desires if you just steal some battle cd's for me. So he gave me his new prototype on Gardevoir but I guess you guys found it's weak spot. Look if you let me go I will put up all of these discs and you can have this stupid Gardevoir." Mirror B said as the group gave him a stupid look.

* * *

As the police took Mirror B away the group slumped on a bench. Each of them on the verge of passing out. Then a small group of journalists came up to the group who glared at them at first until Brendan jumped up.

"Hello!" He said shaking all of their hands.

"Hello are you the group responsible for catching the thief who tried to steal the tower's back stock of battle cd's?" a female journalist asked Brendan.

"You betch ya! We took that disco guy down and fast!" Brendan said with a wink.

"Oh bother." Max whispered.

"Mirror B is a famous criminal here in Orre only a few have ever been able to detain him how does that make you feel?" A man in glasses asked.

"Well I was just glad that I was there to give B the final blow." Brendan said as both Matty and Cynthia rose their heads in detest but from lack of energy did nothing. "Well everyone in the group helped we are like super heroes. A team in fact!"

"And what is your team called?" Another reporter asked.

"We are... we are... The Adventurers Society!" Brendan said coming from the top of his head.

* * *

"I never thought I would be this glad to be back in Hoenn." Cynthia said as she plopped on the couch.

"What your not going to make out with the couch like you did with the sand in the desert." Brendan mocked picking up a soda.

"I did not make out with the sand I just kind of...hugged it." Cynthia said looking down.

"So what made you call us the Adventurers Society anyway Brendan?" Matty asked sitting in an arm chair.

"Well we are adventurers and we live in society." Brendan explained.

"Yeah well we all eat bread and drink milk maybe we should have been called grains and dairy." Cynthia teased.

"Well pigtails if you were the leader of the group maybe you could have named the group that!" Brendan said sticking out his tongue.

"Well I think it's time we talk strategy we have Gardevoir's mirage pokeball and that guy at the bar gave me a battle cd." Matty said trying to get the two teens back on track.

"So are we going to take it apart and see how it works?" Max asked.

"Well I don't have much experience with this kind of thing, but my older brother Justice might."

"Yeah this is right up Justice's alley." Cynthia said with a smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" Brendan asked Cynthia.

"Well there is me, Matty, Justice, Alia, and Mea." Cynthia explained.

"Not to be a stick in the mud but I need to start participating in a few gym battles." Max said rubbing his eyes.

"Well I would like to kick it at home back in Littleroot." Brendan said looking a little sad.

"I believe my parents were planning to visit my grandparents in Agate Village Justice will be there." Matty said as the group seemed to be splitting up.

"I can give Brendan a life with Ralts." Max added.

"Ok how about in a week's time we meet back at pigtails' place and we will see how our lead will pan out." Brendan asked as the group agreed.

Writer's Corner

Well I'm not sure how Mirage Master knew about Mewtwo he probably got it out of Pikachu when he extracted his memory in the 10th anniversary special. :) and as always reviews welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Issue 5 Getting Blood From the Stone

Max was glade to be back in Pettleburg but he felt uneasy. He knew that the first gym leader to face would be Roxanne, who specializes in rock type pokemon. He knew Ralts was powerful but it didn't give him a distinctive type advantage. He also wanted to try Yanma out. He had a given Yanma the same promise he had given Ralts, to make both of them champions. But Yanma was weak against rock type attacks.

"What is the matter son?" Norman said as he came into the kitchen.

"I just thought after everything I've been through lately I would be ready for a gym battle But it made me think what did I actually do to stop Yung or even Mirror B." Max said depressingly.

"You kicked butt both times son. You told me to use skill swap on Tyranitar and it was your Yanma that killed the mirage signal." Norman said reassuringly.

"Yeah but Yanma grew up in Cynthia and Matty's backyard and Matty was the one who kicked the snot out of Mirror B. I just feel that even though I may have a lot of smarts that my ability to battle is sub pare."

"Look I was never really there for May and I told myself that when you were ready to start your journey I would do everything I could to help you become a great trainer." Norman said giving his son a pat on the back. "And besides since I'm your father when you want the balance badge I'll have to find a substitute."

"Do you think I can do it? Can I become a pokemon master?" Max asked.

"Only if you believe you can."

* * *

Max had Ralts teleport him on route 104. His nerves were getting the best of him, he couldn't face Roxanne. He believed in Ralts and Yanma it, was himself that he was worried about. He knew strategy over strategy. He had seen his friend Ash win many battles and had been there for May's contests. But it seemed that when he faced someone it seemed that all of his knowledge faded from memory.

His thoughts escaped him as a brunet girl with curly hair ran into him knocking both of them down. "Hey watch it!"

"You're the one who knocked me down lady!" Max said getting back up.

"Look there is no time for us to argue I am late I should have been at school 3.5 seconds ago and that means talking to you is not on my agenda!" The girl said as she ran in place.

"Hey do you take classes with Roxanne?" Max asked while his anger was curbed.

"Yeah a couple of years ago... wait a minute your that kid who stopped Mirror B the other day. You're the smart guy of the Adventurers Society! I just love that Brendan he is a little older than I am but wow! Well any ways my name is Jaylynne Anya Peitra but my friends call me Jay." Jay said incredibly fast.

"Glad to meet you Jay my name is Max. I guess I'm a member of the Adventurers Society." Max said as they shook hands.

"So are you going to challenge Roxanne wow that's really cool! I got her badge months ago it sure was tricky for you see my only pokemon is Ponyta!" Jay said as she unleashed Ponyta who started to jog in place like Jay.

"Wow you took on Roxanne's rock type pokemon with a fire type?" Max asked astonished.

"Well her pokemon are dreadfully slow but it sure was tough. But I did it! I just knew Ponyta could do it you betcha!"

"I wish I had your confidence." Max said with a frown.

"Hey I bet your pokemon rock you betcha! Hey how about we make a deal I'll help you get ready for your gym battle with Roxanne and if you win I get to return with you next time you return to the Adventurers Society and pledge to become a member so what do you say?" Jay asked getting into his face.

"Hey don't you have school?" Max asked.

"Hey no big deal it could be a part time gig."

"Well it would be dangerous." Max protested.

"No problem one time I took this trip with my class to the Characific Valley and this mean Charizard was like wow! And I was like wow! And then I got on Ponyta and ran like a Golbat out of a cave." Jay said as she and her Ponyta reenacted the scene.

"Ok if you help me defeat Roxanne than I will have Ralts teleport us both back to headquarters." Max said forging the deal.

"Yes know bring out your pokemon!" Jay said so fast it took Max a second to comprehend.

"All right Ralts and Yanma come on out!"

"EWWW!!!!! These two are good nice and fast unlike pokemon like Slowpoke and a lot of rock type pokemon wooooo! I love fast pokemon!." Jay said as she hugged the two pokemon practically as they came out of their pokeball.

"Yeah I love these two. So how did you defeat Roxanne?" Max said a little naggingly.

"Well how rude ever hear of the saying stop and smell the roses! Well anyway Roxanne's pokemon are the uber slow I mean I could run a marathon before one of her pokemon would attack I mean sheesh I took a nap. So you said Ralts had a teleport attack right! Well as these slow mow moves try and attack have Ralts teleport around the battlefield. And Yanma has double team ow I love this move! As it hits the copies of Yanma go in and attack!"

"The only trouble is Yanma only knows bug type attacks!"

"Well don't worry just keep on attacking and they will go down." Jay said giving Max a thumbs up.

"Hey will you help me practice this?" Maxed ask.

"Sure!" Jay said with a smile.

Jay threw small clods of dirt at Ralts and Yanma as Max had them use their moves and dodge them. Each time one of them got hit with a clod Jay would make a big honking sound. Even though Jay was strange and kind of off putting Max couldn't help to become fast friends with the girl. And as they trained through the afternoon Jay helped Max ready himself for the battled ahead and giving him back his self confidence.

* * *

Max's and Roxanne's reunion was short. Having been introduced during Ash Ketchum's gym battle Roxanne had taught Max some of the basics about pokemon training. Jay had decided to watch the battle hoping that her new found friend would win giving her the chance to be an adventurer.

"Well Max, you don't know how happy it makes me to be battling you to see you have pokemon of your own. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you!" Roxanne said as the entered the battlefield with a judge.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Max said as they both took their spots.

"This gym challenge will be a double battle per the leaders request."

"Go Yanma and Ralts!" Max said as he sent out his pokemon nervously.

"You too Geodude and Probopass!" Roxanne said revealing her rock type pokemon.

"Your Nosepass it evolved!" Max said dumbfounded.

"I took summer vacation in Sinnoh!" Roxanne said with a wink.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Ralts teleport around the gym! Yanma use double team!" Max said as Yanma moved so fast it created copies of itself.

"Geodude Probopass use rockslide!" Roxanne said as the two created a massive wall of rocks that crashed down on Ralts who could not teleport out of the way.

"Ralts no! Use psychic on Probopass! Yanma use bug buzz!" Max said as the two delivered their attacks. When Ralts used his psychic Max noticed something as the wave of psychic energy crashed down it brought some of the rocks that they used to attack Ralts with back on Probopass.

Flashes of the other day passed through Max's mind. He remembered how Matty's Espeon doubled it's psychic attack by bringing the mirage Gardevoir's attack back on itself. _Of course. _

"Geodude use tackle! Probopass us magnet bomb!" Roxanne said as Yanma dodged Geodude's attack and as Probopass unleashed a pulse of energy that hit Ralts.

"Hang in their Ralts and use teleport if you can! Yanma use signal beam!" Max said as a ray of light hit Geodude which seemed not to affect him much but caused the pokemon to become confused.

"Geodude use tackle one more time! Probopass use harden!" Roxanne said but in Geodude's confusion it used explosion instead which hit all but Ralts who teleported just in time.

With the explosion Yanma and Geodude fell to the ground. "Yanma and Geodude are unable to battle."

"You did great Yanma!" Max said as he called back Yanma.

"This is tougher than I thought!" Roxanne said as she called back Geodude.

"Ralts use skill swap with Probopass!" Max said as Ralts seemed to gain a magnetic pull.

"What is Max doing?" Jay asked herself in the background.

"Ha! That will just pull magnetic attacks to it! Probopass use magnet bomb!" Roxanne said as Probopass unleashed another blast.

"Ralts use skill swap!" Max said as suddenly the magnetic attack went back to the big nosed pokemon.

Both contenders seemed to be ready to fall even though one could hardly tell with Probopass. Sweat was collecting on Max's forehead as for a few seconds he got his second wind.

"Your not doing that again Probopass use rock slide!" Roxanne said as the big nosed pokemon built up rocks.

"I hope this works! Ralts use psychic!" Max said as he witnessed a similar affect as he witnessed the other day.

There was no dramatic moment like the other day. The effect only lasted a moment as both attacks broke through the other sending a mix of psychic energy and rocks on both opponents. Like the explosion of a bomb both Max and Roxanne had to shield their face from the attack.

Max was afraid to see the outcome his gut told him that one of the two pokemon would be out for the count.

"Probopass is unable to battle. Challenger Max wins the battle!" the judge said as Max saw his Ralts badly beaten but still up and going.

"I guess I've been bested. But I am not sad you deserve this!" Roxanne said as she collected Probopass.

"Thank you!" Max elated as he received his stonebadge.

"Your welcome." Roxanne said with a smile.

"Way to go Max!" Jay said as she rushed over to him.

"So your going to take this one with you huh?" Roxanne joked.

"Well I promised." Max said as he looked at his very first badge.

* * *

Writer's Corner

I should say now that I have probably stretched a little on some of the abilities. Well Ash is a hard subject for me I can't say that he will or won't be involved directly with the story. He most likely will not join the team as that would interrupt his journey in Sinnoh. So he won't become a member of the team unless he is no longer the star of the anime. He will have a guest appearance though. And this issue and the next two issues will be kind of stand alone stories to develop the characters the next one will be all about Brendan. I know my grammar sucks especially when I type late at night I try and read over them but I usually am way tired and again I suck at grammar :)


	6. Chapter 6

Issue 6 Brendan's Tale

Being home never felt like being at home for Brendan. He was an orphan. Littleroot town was where he spent most of his life up until he began traveling the world being a pokemon trainer. He didn't mind the orphanage the kids never really picked on him and their caretaker Marilyn was always kind to them. But he felt so powerless here. Brendan won the Hoenn championship yet here he was just an orphan, an orphan that never got adopted. There is only one reason he comes back every year.

"Brendan!" A woman dressed in white said behind a tree.

"No... It can't be!" Brendan said with a tear in his eye.

* * *

"Brendan what did I say about teasing the other children?" Marilyn asked the eight year old Brendan as she saw Brendan standing defiantly besides a crying young girl.

"She is being ridiculous no one in their right mind would send out a Machop against a Sableye I mean that's just stupid." Brendan said as Marilyn noticed the two were playing with dolls of the two pokemon.

"Well you have forgotten something haven't you Brendan. You see Lilly if you had Machop use the move foresight that will take away Sableye's immunity to fighting moves and do you know what that means?" Marilyn asked the girl as she helped her up.

"No what does it mean?" Lilly asked with awe.

"You see Sableye is part dark type and they are weak to fighting moves!" Marilyn said drying Lily's tears.

"Hey Brendan can we play again?" Lily asked.

"Yeah Lily... I'm sorry. I think you will win this time." Brendan said as he handed Lily the Machop toy.

"Sometimes you need to look at the situation from every perspective Brendan remember that. It takes a strong person to have apologized like you did I'm proud of both of you." Marilyn said hugging both of them.

* * *

Brendan followed the lady as she dodged between trees his heart racing with wonderment. He could see small Tailow's looking at them as he rushed by as if perhaps he was chasing thin air. Then the woman stopped and looked straight at him.

"I thought this could be a good place for us to battle." The lady said with an expressionless face.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked readying a pokeball somewhat in anger.

"Have all of these years made you forget me Brendan?"

"We'll see if you really are Marilyn. Go Swampert!" Brendan said releasing the water-ground type pokemon.

"I choose you Spiritomb!" Marilyn said as she released the bizarre and scary pokemon.

"Well if anything you've taught me to be a courteous gentlemen. Your first." Brendan said through his teeth.

* * *

Professor Birch's lab was his start to fame. Brendan had left the orphanage a year ago living on the streets but on his tenth birthday He knew the one thing he had wanted, to prove that he was more than an orphan. He was going to be a champion.

"Hello!" Brendan said as he entered the empty building.

"Oh hello how are you doing?" Birch said as he rubbed his eyes. "A little early aren't you?"

"Not early enough!" Brendan said smiling with anticipation.

"Ok come on in." Birch said motioning him in.

"So where are the pokemon I can pick from?" Brendan said excitedly.

"All right here we go. Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip come on out!" Borch said releasing the famous Hoenn starter pokemon.

"Wow they are really cool but I need one that is cool as I am!" Brendan said confidently.

"Well I guess it's true what they say. Coolness is in the eye of the beholder." Birch joked with a yawn.

Brendan noticed that all the pokemon were as tired as Professor Birch except Mudkip who was joyfully making bubles and then popping them with it's head. "Hey can I have Mudkip?!"

"Yeah sure he is kind of a play baby though."

"I can tell. I think we will get along just fine." Brendan said as he tickled Mudkip.

* * *

"Spiritomb use dark pulse!" Marilyn said as Spiritomb unleashed a wave of eerie energy.

"Swampert use foresight!" Brendan said as Swampert exerted it's mind pin pointing the physical trace of Spiritomb.

"I see that you haven't thrown everything away that I taught you!" Marilyn said spitefully.

"Well mostly I just threw out the stuff I couldn't use." Brendan said with just as much anger.

"Spiritomb use Hypnosis!" Marilyn said as Spiritomb used waves of energy from it's body to lull Swampert to sleep.

* * *

"Who does Miss Marilyn think she is! I mean I don't want to take a nap so that's that. I mean I am a human being and I deserve my freedom of speech!" Brendan screamed a year before he had ventured into Birch's lab standing in the bushes a mile or so from the orphanage.

"I mean I will only be there for a year and she is treating me like I am still a five year old!" Brendan said as he turned around and started to walk back.

"I can't be snuffed out! I don't want to be nothing more than just an orphan who takes napes I mean that's kids stuff anyway. I don't like being mad at Marilyn. She is the closest thing to a mom to family I've ever had." Brendan continued as rain began to fall.

"I have to make something more of myself. I have to become a pokemon master! I-I... Oh my god!" Brendan screamed as he finally came close enough to see the orphanage cast in flames.

* * *

The heat that night could not match the heat Brendan felt build with him. Marilyn was his family and this thing was disgracing her memory. Not much was known about the fire that took away any semblance of a family Brendan ever had. But he had lost Marilyn. And this fake was going to pay for that lost.

"Swampert wake up!" Brendan said using a connection the same determination they shared that got them through the eight gym leaders and through the Hoenn league championships. Swampert was awake like when the two had meet all those years ago.

"Well amazing trick do you wanna see another? Spiritomb use doom desire!" Marilyn said as Spiritomb seemed to gather a metal burst of energy.

"That move I've heard it's just a rumor. Only the pokemon Jirachi a legendary pokemon learns that attack! I should have known your not a phantom not even an actress! You are a program created by Mirage Master!"

"Very acute Brendan! I may be a program, a hard light construct, but like a lot of people Marilyn had a diary that she kept on her computer. Mirage Master created me using her image and her memory. I could tell you how the fire started all those years ago. The fire that took me, poor little Lily and all of your family. The Mirage Master has plans for you and your friends and especially you. I am his gift to you. Call me your personal invitation. The real kicker the real deal. If you join him the secret I keep here in my data it can all be yours. You can have a family again." The Marilyn program said sure of itself that she could sway Brendan into the deal.

"I cared for Marilyn very much. She cared for me when no one else would and to be honest I would love to talk to her again see how proud she would be about everything I've accomplished." Brendan said solemnly.

"We can have that. Mirage Master is extremely good at what he does. I can be proud of you I could be a mother to you again."

"I-I only have one word to say how I feel right now... Hammer arm." Brendan said as Swampert close lined Spiritomb.

Brendan has discovered one more glitch in Mirage Master's pokemon. Moves like foresight not only take away the immunity Spiritomb would have if it were the actual pokemon but it allowed Swampert to see errors in the coding to hit just the right spot that delivers damage to the mirage pokemon as if it were the real thing. Spiritomb fell in that one move Swampert put all of his strength into that hammer arm. He never met the real Marilyn but he felt angry at what it was doing to Brendan's heart.

"Well I guess that's two words my bad." Brendan said as both he and Swampert snarled at him.

"Things will have to get a lot worse for you now." Marilyn said as she and Spiritomb were beamed into a similar rocket device that Mirage Master had used.

* * *

In the darkness Dr Yung stood unmasked looking at the screen watching Brendan's encounter with Marilyn. His face did not show any sort of expression. To him this was just an observation in nature which to him anyway was obsolete. His hideaway was not at all like the castle like fortress he had used in the past. It was a literal cave with no decoration except for the computers and monitors that strewn all along the cave.

"Yung these children have stopped you time and time again." A voice said in the background.

"They certainly are all strong trainers but the years and years of data I have collected were lost when that Mew glitch destroyed everything." Yung said as if the memory caused a migraine.

"Well if I had a fish for every excuse you've given me I could end world hunger." Yung's partner said with great sarcasm.

"Look I am not your lackey. I'm not your minion. If my mirage pokemon aren't good enough for you I suggest that you do more than sit there spouting off and sitting there."

"Well maybe it is."

* * *

This was the day of the fire. Brendan came to the graveyard in Littleroot town every year trying to understand what had happened. He wondered why he hadn't been there maybe he was meant to die with the rest of the family. Then he would know that his destiny was how he made it. He made his life because he wanted to make Marilyn even the family he never knew proud. He was meant to be a champion, a power house. He did it for each member of his family.

" I swear to you Marilyn I will make you proud. And Yung will pay for that creature he had made I swear it to you." Brendan said with resolve.


	7. Chapter 7

Issue 7 Powerhouse

Matty felt about Agate village as Cynthia felt about the dessert outside Realgam tower. It was peaceful timeless. His psychic powers seemed to stem from this spot. When he was four he had walked out that night not because he was mad at anyone or that there was anything wrong. Matty was always a free spirit and he liked the night. He didn't see it as evil or scary. He saw it as a force of nature that like most should not be messed with because it would hurt you if you did.

He went inside the forest to the Relic Stone where Celebi was revered and acknowledged. This is where Celebi connected to this village ages ago. His little hands reached up to the alter like construct and with one touch his mind awakened. It was like the door was there but he did not have the key to open it. Until then. He could feel the emotions of everyone in the village and their pokemon. He could feel the atoms within the air and the earth and voices filled his mind.

He only felt this amazing power at this level around the Relic Stone. The door never truly closed within his mind but here it was swung wide open. This power he felt here thrilled and scared him He could hear secrets that should not have been known. He feared that he could not control the telekinetic ability that it would grow out of control. But at the same time he felt peace here especially when he felt Celebi's presence even during the instance that he comes as a resting point before he shifts to another time. Matty for better or worse was at home here.

* * *

"I come home in the morning light! My mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear were not the fortunate ones. And girls just want to have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun!!!!" Rui screamed in her room singing to here cd player as she sung into her hair brush.

"Rui!!!!!" Beluh screamed from down the stairs.

"Grandma it's not that loud!" Rui screamed as she put her hairbrush on one of her speakers the began to vibrate off of it.

"Well yes it is but you have a guest!" Beluh said as Rui turned off her music.

Rui ran down the stairs of her grandparent's house. Skipping and humming as she went down. All though Rui was entering her late teen years she still acted like a little girl. She was still very bright and strong willed but she always kept a happy song in her heart.

"Hello Rui you have a visitor." Eagun said while he sat with a purple robed character.

"Hi!" Rui said cheerfully to the cloaked figure.

"You sense something in me don't you child?" The figure said with a feminine voice.

"You have a funny sense to you..." Rui said as she squinted her eyes.

"It's called an aura dear every being has one. You used this ability to help another in the past didn't you? What does my aura say about me?"

"Well it's a little like looking at something very bright... And it's not like other people. You are a pokemon!" Rui said squinting harder.

"Yes. I am a pokemon known as Lucario. But to most I am known as the Oracle." She said revealing herself under the cloak.

"Wow!"

"I would like it if you would come with me." Lucario requested.

* * *

Matty needed some breathing time while his brother Justice was using the data and equipment to try and uncover any information he could about the Mirage Master. The Relic Stone was always his favorite distraction. He sat folding his legs and holding a leaf in his hand. With his mind he felt the texture of the leaf a little ruff from the underside. Than he grasped it not with his hand but with his mind. As if a limb from his body were lifting it high into the air he then released it allowing it to gently fall to the ground.

"Is he like me? Will I be able to lift things using telekinesis?" Rui whispered as her and Lucario spied on Matty through the trees in the distance.

"No you are a wave guider dear. He is a psychic and a powerful one at that. We expel energy through the ends of our bodies either as an attack or as a way of second sight. Psychic's like this one expel their energies out from their spirit into their mind. Though they are both are different we are also very similar to him. We both have a sort of clairvoyance we can sense the movements of others we just do it in different ways." Lucario explained.

"Even if I wasn't able to sense you guys I would have heard you a mile away." Matty said as he lifted the leaf once more into the air.

"Hello young one." Lucario said as both her and Rui came closer to the stone.

"Hello if you guys were bad we probably would have to fight.." Matty said as he raised himself from the ground.

"Young one this is Rui she is a wave guider. I am known as Oracle."

"Hi my name is Mattrium or Matty. Wow there is someone who you can't let go of don't you?" Matty said looking at Rui.

"I don't know what your talking about." Rui said looking away.

"His name is Wes and you and him worked together in the past. He had an Espeon and an Umbreon." Matty said matter of factly. "Sorry sometimes I can be a little nosey."

"It's ok." Rui said blushing.

"All right do you mind if I teach her something here?" Lucario asked.

"Go ahead."

"All right Rui I shall teach you how create an aura bomb. Hold out your hand Rui." Lucario said as both her and Rui held out their hands. "Now close your eyes and feel your Aura go from your heart into your hand."

As they did this Lucario's hand began to project a ball of energy. Rui concentrated and she too created a ball of energy. Then the Oracle extended her arm and threw the energy which made the trees sway. Rui did the same but broke a tree limb on the way.

"Oh my bad." Rui said as holding her hand in aw.

"MATTY!!!!!" Cynthia said as she held Leafeon in her hand who seemed in bad condition.

"Cynthia what is it?" Matt said feeling Leafeon's head. "Leafeon is burning up!"

"Skuntank used toxic! Matty it's Cosset and Rant they are going through the village looking for someone!" Cynthia said half crying.

"Well who would have guessed that she would be here with psycho boy!" Cosset said as she and Rant entered holding hands.

"Who are these bozos and why is she dating him he's kind of old?"

"That is my cousin and my ex-brother-in-law." Matty said angrily as the leaf he was floating around blew away.

"Oh... Oh!!!!!" Rui exclaimed.

"Shut up." Rant said fiercely. "We are hired to take the girl."

"And we have a surprise for you Matty. Dark types." Cosset said pushing a lock of hair behind her head.

"Go Drapion!" Rant said releasing the scorpion looking pokemon.

"Go Skunktank!" Cosset said unleashing the poison type pokemon.

"Well good golly! What is a psychic pokemon trainer going to do?" Matty said in mock surprise. "I brought some friends."

With that Matty's Butterfree appeared from the forest and Matt sent a Jynx out from her pokeball. "Mom let you use Jynx!?"

"Clairvoyance remember."

"So you knew we were coming!" Cosset scoffed.

"Not only that but I knew to call for Butterfree an hour after are plain landed yesterday morning." Matty said confidently.

"Skuntank use toxic!" Cosset said as both pokemon moved out of the way.

Matty than rose a bit into the air. "Jynx use miracle eye. Butterfree use sleeping powder"

Jynx used her psychic powers to look past the dark types' immunity to psychic attacks as Butterfree lulled Drapion to sleep. "Wow I've never seen Matty levitate before." Cynthia said shocked.

"Skuntank use flamethrower!" Cosset said as Skuntank released a mighty flame that hit Butterfree.

"Good one Cosset." Rant said coldly.

"Butterfree use dream eater. Jynx use psywave!" Matty said as Butterfree stole energy from Drapion and as a wave of psychic energy hit Skuntank.

"I think it's time they give up." Cynthia said confidently.

"Butterfree, Jynx use psychic!" Matty said as the two pokemon finished off the poison types. "Next time you come threatening me about dark type pokemon don't bring pokemon who also are poison type."

"I'm going to beat you myself then!!" Rant said as he made his way towards Matty and stopped.

"You also chose the wrong place here my psychic abilities are made tenfold." Matty said feeling the crack of psychic energy around him. He was like the night something beautiful but when crossed can become a danger maybe to everyone.

"Ok Matty you can stop now!" Cynthia said as leaves started to rustle frantically.

"It's time I end this!" Matty said in a voice that sounded feral unlike his usual casual and kind demeanor.

"Stop this Matty!" Cosset said as she too began to lift into the air.

"You will pay for what you did to Alia!" Matty said as rocks started to lift into the air.

Then for a glimpse Matty saw Celebi who at first gave a frown and then smiled at Matty. He only saw it for a moment but then he remembered that Celebi was the voice of the forest. Matty stemmed off of this power like water. Was this what Matty wanted the voice of the forest to sound like. Rage. Power. Death. He than felt the love Celebi had in it's heart even though he had already left. Celebi loved him even though what he was making of Celebi's resting place.

Then Matty and the rocks fell to the ground and Rant and Cosset were released of Matty's psychic hold. "I suggest you leave!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Rant said before Cosset stopped him.

"No let's just go." Cosset said as the two left.

* * *

"You should have seen Matty Justice. Did you hear when that gym leader turned all of those trainers into dolls... It was that cool!" Cynthia said as Justice tinkered away at the mirage pokeball.

"Well this is fascinating... Hard light tech. Boo ya to your grandma!" Justice said peeled back a panel off of the back of the ball.

"Grandma is up stairs and why are we boo yaing her. What did you find out?" Matty asked.

"Well the signal may be dead but I invented this program that will back track the info to it's source... and boo ya!!!!!! your guy is at this location." Justice said as he wrote a number and gave it to Matty

"Justice why don't you join us?" Cynthia asked wide eyed.

"Because I have a life here but I appreciate it."

* * *

"Matty Rui and I have a request of you." Lucario said as she and Rui meet the Allerdyce family at their seaplane before it took off from the water.

"Sure Oracle." Matty said as his parents entered the seaplane.

"I need to teach Rui how to fully use her powers but I think she needs help support. Let us join the Adventurers Society." Lucario pleaded.

"I think we are going to need your help Justice just gave us the location of Mirage Master's location."

"We won't let you down." Rui said as they all got on the plane.

* * *

Writer's corner

Before anything this Lucario as of yet has no association and is in fact not the Lucario seen in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Just so no one gets confused. And it is unknown who Brendan's father is it will be revealed either in the Mirage Arc or the next story arc.


	8. Chapter 8

Issue 8 Tell the Stars Turn Cold

Cynthia wondered what it would be like. How it would be to meet Mirage Master face to face. Not some hologram or lackey the real thing. Would he be a menacing monster or could the might of the seven Adventurer Society members be able to take him down.

"So lets get this straight I go back to my home town and you guys pick up three more members did you guys even think to ask your leader!?" Brendan asked as he examined Jay, Rui, and the Lucario Oracle.

"And who voted you the leader?!" Cynthia screamed at him.

"Who said this was a democracy pigtails." Brendan said cooly.

"Congratulations for winning your first gym battle Max!" Matty said as Max gave him an odd look.

"How did you know... Oh yeah. You actually helped me a lot Matty seeing your battle with Mirror B helped a lot. And Jay helped me learn how to use my pokemon's speed efficiently." Max said proudly.

"Yeah it was really cool first Roxanne didn't tell anyone that while on vacation in Sinnoh, her Nosepass evolved into Probopass!! And then Max's Yanma confused her Geodude and he used explosion!!!..." Jay said incredibly fast as Lucario made it's way to Matty.

"Mattrium I am not a psychic but I know your powerful. After this I suggest that you make your way to Kanto to Cerulean city there is one there who is very powerful." Lucario said as Jay was retelling her and Max's tale very very fast.

"I don't know even just being back from the Relic Stone my abilities seem so much stronger... But I can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?" Lucario asked.

"That something terrible is about to happen."

"Ok Jay it's quite time now. Max has prepared a plane for us." Brendan said as Max connected a device to the T.V. in the Allerdyce's living room.

"All right everybody it would seem that Yung has taken residence in a place called the Ancient Tomb it's a cave off of route 120 here in Hoenn. The pokemon Registeel at one time took up residence here." Max explained as he showed the group an ancient drawing of Registeel on the T.v. followed by an image of the cave like tomb.

"Max how do we get in I mean it looks like there is only one entrance in the front. And if that's the case than Yung is not going to welcome us with open arms." Cynthia said crossing her arms.

"Actually that's what we are going to do exactly. We will be put to two groups. Brendan, you, Jay and I are going to get Yung out into the open." Max paused as he then showed the trees surrounding the cave. " Jay and I explored around the area there seem to be vents and shafts definitely not there when Registeel was around that's for sure. Matty , Oracle and Rui will take these shaft and tunnels into the caves and deactivate the computers which run his Mirage System, which sends and receives all of the data for his Mirage pokemon."

"All right team it's time we took down our most hated nemesis." Brendan said extending his hand to a fist.

"Wow who knew Brendan would know what nemesis meant." Cynthia mocked.

* * *

Ralts teleported them a good distance from the Ancient Tomb. Even Ralts seemed to shake a little. The tomb was probably intimidating when Registeel was entombed here but not knowing what the Mirage Master has cooped up in there gave everyone a sense of dread.

"Ok Matty you Oracle and Rui take the vents into the tomb we are going to say hi." Brendan said as the three made there way to the vents.

The other four made their way to the entrance of the tomb which had newly been founded with a metal door which Max came up to and knocked slightly in which he saw an image of Yung's face appear on a screen in the door. "Well if it isn't young Max. I read in Pokentertainment Weekly that people are just dying to sponsor your journey towards being a Pokemon Master."

"I was in Pokentertainment Weekly? We were only on the news that once." Max said adjusting his glasses.

"You guys are the new buzz all around the world. But there is never any mention of little old me. And it seems you have a new member how nice." The image said seeing Jay.

"Yeah it all started when Max and I were running around well Max was kind of slow and then woosh we bumped into each other and I was like wow watch where your going and then he was like what no you bumped me and I was like WOW your on that Adventurers Society and than I was like I want to join so bad!" Jay rambled on.

"Not to be rude but does she always speak so fast? Does she need oxygen to breath?" Mirage Master asked.

"Well I wonder that my self sometimes. Well any ways I was kind of hoping that maybe you would come out here in person and we can all just talk about this like civilized people and solve our differences." Max said with a smile.

"You've gotta be kidding me... Well if the conversation is civilized." Yung said as the image disappeared and as Max joined the others.

Yung came out and for all they knew this was the real deal, but even Brendan was a convinced earlier that the program he had met earlier that week was indeed Marilyn, his caretaker at his orphanage. "How do we know it's you Yung? And not some sort of hologram?"

"Well Brendan I do like that my programs and mirages are so appreciated by you but I am indeed the one and only Dr. Yung or should I say the one and only Mirage Master." Yung said as he got out a pokeball. "I am interested in how you wanted this civilized conversation to work out."

"Well to be honest my plan for the conversation was going to be less than civilized but Max here has a different view." Brendan said gritting his teeth.

"I don't understand the logic behind emotion. I was willing to give you a piece of your life that was ripped away from you and what did you do you spat at me."

"Brendan what is he saying?" Cynthia asked this time not with anger but a gentle heart.

"Stay out of this pigtails!"

"I offered him his beloved caretaker back to life itself. The woman who took care of him in the orphanage. Poor Marilyn." Mirage Master goaded.

"Brendan you're an Orphan?" Cynthia asked with great sympathy.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Brendan screamed causing Cynthia to stand back a little but her usual anger towards him was still below it's usual charts.

"Well I do believe I've found the chink in this knight's armor. Poor little orphan boy. Strip away the glamour from being pokemon champ, leader of the great and powerful Adventurers Society take it all away and you are nothing but a small child weeping and harmless." Mirage Master said as Brendan's rage grew overwhelming.

"Are you finished because I thought you got that pokeball out for a reason?" Brendan asked chocking a bit from rage.

"Ah yes ever since I met you brats I've been cooking up a special pokemon for you." Mirage Master said as he released what seemed to be the pokemon Jirachi only sleeping. This was not the Jirachi that Max had remembered. It's whole body seemed to be more of a crimson hue even the wish tags were a bright red. The tear drop marking below it's eyes also were more like lightning bolts. It levitated itself in the air and then suddenly opened it's eyes with that feeled all three of them with an eerie violet light.

* * *

Finally getting out of the vents was a miracle for Matty, Oracle, and Rui. They entered a chamber with black panels. Matty felt here like he was siphoned off from everything. He could not hear the small murmur of voices that normally are uncontrollable to him.

"You guys my powers are shut off I can't hear anything!" Matty said frightened.

"Dread plates!" Oracle said frustrated.

"What are dread plates?" Rui asked her mentor.

"Natural plates that are formed in the earth they boost dark type moves but this Mirage Master has somehow applied them to block psychic abilities." Oracle explained.

"Well that's just peachy. Me and Espeon aren't going to be very helpful." Matty said ashamed.

"Don't worry puddin' I don't think any of you were going to be in the first place." A woman said as she appeared out of nowhere. "The name is Marilyn."

"Mattrium we will handle this you try and shut down the mirage system." Oracle said as Matty went down a different corridor.

"Go Spiritomb!" Marilyn said as she unleashed her mirage pokemon.

* * *

"Hey Max don't you think it's time to bring out Yanma?" Brendan asked as he got out Shiftry.

"Guys this is not a mirage pokemon." Max said shocked.

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"I know him... Ralts I choose you!" Max said as he sent out his starter pokemon that joined Leafeon and Ponyta.

"You've met this wondrous creature? Well very well I found him on what one would say my personal sabbatical. For my Gardevoir Mirror B gave me access to the files of Ein a scientist that learned how to close a pokemon's heart and through that technology and with my mirage technology I have created a near perfect specimen." Yung boasted.

_We'll be friends forever._ Max remembered. "Your going to pay for this you've drawn the line Jirachi is one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I promise that I will restore Jirachi back even if it takes my last breath!!!!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep! Jirachi use shadow mist!" Yung said as a dark wave passed through the area.

"Shiftry use faint attack!" Brendan said as Shiftry vanished for a moment in the mist only to appear in front of Jirachi and tried to plow into it but seemed only to do minimal damage.

"Pathetic! Jirachi use shadow bolt!" Mirage Master said as Jirachi unleashed dark energy that hit Shiftry directly.

"Ralts use light screen!." Max said as Ralts brought up a barrier that kept Ralts and Max from being hit by the jolt of energy.

"Leafeon use sword dance!" Cynthia said as Leafeon posed it's tail readying for an attack.

"Ponyta use agility!" Jay said as Ponyta increased it's speed.

"Oh this is kind of pathetic. Jirachi use shadow blast." Yung said unimpressed.

Max felt a gigantic gust of air but Ralts protected them again with another light screen. Then Ralts seemed to glow with a strange energy as right before his eyes Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Max could not help but feel proud but this was no time as the other pokemon seemed to be in great trouble.

* * *

Matty had found Yungs' computer. His curiosity got the better of him. There were loads of data but something caught his eye. In that moment he wish he hadn't seen it. Before him was the master plan of the Mirage Master. And the mention of others. He then felt a sharp pain run through his back as he felt the warm breath of a stranger on his neck.

"This is a sad turn of events Mattrium but you made me do this." the stranger said pulling out a knife from Matty's back.

Though they could not see his face Oracle and Rui saw the garish act. And Rui automatically sent forth a barrage of aura blasts that drew off Matty's attacker. "Oracle what should we do?"

"Carefully grab him I shall make ourselves an exit!." Lucario said as she built up an extraordinary amount of aura energy and blasted a hole into the wall.

"Ok I got him." Rui said as she held Matty up with her arm.

"Hold on to me child." Oracle said as she used all of her energy to vault them out in the open.

* * *

It took a moment for everyone outside to notice what had happened as Rui gently put Matty onto the ground. Then everything for a moment went quite as the shock developed in the area.

"Oh my god... he wouldn't be crazy enough!" Yung said in shock.

"Max get us out of here!" Brendan said as Kirlia teleported them away.

* * *

Cynthia sat herself next to Matty as they laid him on the floor in their family room. "Matty who did this to you?!"

"There is more than just Y-y-y-yung. Fu-fu- he is the one who stabbed me." Matty gasped.

"Your going to be ok Matty I'm going to get you a doctor." Cynthia said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"There is something worse than b-b-both of them y-you hav-e-e to be ready." Matty said shaking.

"Ready for what?" Brendan asked in horror.

"G-g-g-g-g-General Krail! He'll be here!" Matty paused as he held out his hand to Cynthia's cheek. "Most brothers would t-t-tell their sis-sister to-to always be good in this situation. Not m-m-me. B-b-be strong..."

"I will!" Cynthia said uncontrollably weeping as Matty passed from this world.

"We need to get her away from here." Oracle said to Brendan.

"Come on Cynthia." Brendan said as he took her arm.

"NOOO!!!!!!" Cynthia screamed as she beat against Brendan's chest. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Cynthia we have to get you out of here." Brendan said he himself crying as well.

"NO!" Cynthia sais as she slowly stopped attacking Brendan and fell into his arms as both fell to the ground into each others arms with all of the group starting to cry in mourning as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Issue 9 The Man in the Moon

Matty's funeral was held in Agate Village. His family thought it fitting to cremate his body and bury his ashes besides the Relic Stone. Everyone was all well dressed in suites and dresses and tears were in everyone's eyes. For a moment Max could see Celebi and a tear in his eye as well as then he disappeared again. Everybody but the Society had taken off as they stood with Cynthia as she brought out a small box.

"Matty didn't have a will but there where a couple things I think he would want you to have." Cynthia said shaking.

"Look Cynthia you don't have to give us anything." Brendan interrupted.

"No these aren't for me they are from Matty. Oracle and Rui one time me and Matty went to the beach and we found these crystals I read somewhere that crystals help develop and clean out your aura so you guys can have these two crystals." Cynthia said as Oracle and Rui took the two crystals.

"Thank you dear one." the Oracle said.

"Jay he didn't know you very well but I knew he would have wanted you to have this." Cynthia said as she handed Jay a Quick Claw.

"Thank you." Jay said probably at the slowest speed she had ever said anything.

"Max Matty actually wanted to give you this before our last mission but he never found the time it's an Awakening Stone he said you would know what to do with it when the time was right." Cynthia said as she gave him the blue looking stone.

"He said I would know what to do with it when the time is right... thank you." Max said with a tear in his eye.

"Brendan this is something that I only trust with you." Cynthia sais as she got out a pokeball.

"Cynthia I couldn't possibly..."

"Brendan Espeon is too powerful for me. With that much power a trainer must be as equally powerful and that trainer is you." Cynthia said as she gently folded Brendan's hand around the pokeball.

"I will take care of him... what are you going to do Cynthia?" Brendan asked.

"I need some time me and my parents are going to move back here. You guys can use the house when you want to I bet Kirlia can just port you in."

"Well I guess our little team didn't last very long." Max said with a sigh.

"No, Max you guys have to keep fighting we lost an amazing friend and brother but I can't sleep at night knowing that his killer is just going to get away with it. And Max Jirachi is your friend and you have to save him or you won't be able to sleep at night either." Cynthia said holding back tears.

"I promise you Cynthia we will stop them." Brendan said as he hugged Cynthia tightly.

"Good bye." Cynthia said but whether it was to Matty or the group was unknown.

* * *

The group decided to stop off at the pokemon center before they continued their mission to stop the Mirage Master and his dubious cohorts. The Agate Village pokemon center was always quite and the nurse Joy here quickly healed any wounds and ailments that the groups pokemon gained in the last couple of days. The group decided to relax in the lounge as they watched a T.v.

"Reports say there is an awesome amount of astronomic energy careening it's way to the desert on route 111 in the Hoenn Region." The reporter on the t.v. said as the camera showed a ray of blue and green light hitting the dessert. "It is likened to the Aurora Borealis effect in northern parts of the world but the atmospheric conditions that produce this effect are absent in most dessert regions including this one. We are told that this event is not producing any toxic or deadly effects and visitors are permitted at this time."

"You know what I think we need a break. I say we take a little fiesta and watch this weird light thing." Rui said perkily.

"Well it could be fun." Brendan said not really showing how much he wanted to see the lights.

"Yeah we could go to the dessert and go wow those are some pretty lights and I would be like WOW I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Green yellow blue making colors in the sky. Eieieiei where's my samurai... oh silly me that's a song and then..." Jay started really fast before everyone as a group stopped her.

"JAY!"

"All right I'm in." Jay said really quickly before quieting up.

"I've read that some northern cultures people believe that the lights contain the souls of those who have passed on." Max said solemnly.

"That would be an excellent way of mourning Mattrium my dear." The Oracle said patting Max on the shoulder.

"All right I choose you Kirlia!" Max said as the psychic pokemon came out. "Kirlia use teleport!"

* * *

The usually emptied desert was abound with people looking at the lights. The sandstorms that shifted all of the dunes was subdued to a soft breeze. Wild Baltoy and Sandshrew themselves looked at the brilliant spectacular.

"Wow there are a lot of people out today I can't believe it." Max stated.

"I've seen this once on a trip in Sinnoh to Lake Acuity very chilly!" Brendan said his usual smug stature.

"There is something odd about this I can sense something in the air." the Lucario Oracle said as she sensed the air.

"I can sense it too. I feel the same energy that we feel when we teleport." Rui said squinting again focusing her energy.

The colors and waves of light then blended together becoming a shade of pink swirling and focusing to one point. And with one gigantic burst of energy feel to the ground causes the wonderful weather to return to it's sandy state. In the middle of this cataclysm stood a man dressed in black with a Claydol who seemed very strained.

Reporters flocked to the man who seemed to have a sense of shock. Brendan walked past the mass of bystanders. The others hesitantly followed. Out of the whole group Brendan seemed to be the one who sucked up the lime light as if it were oxygen and the onset of the crowd was no obstacle to him unlike the rest of the group who found it difficult to keep up with him.

"Hey guys back up this guy is protected by the Adventurers Society!" Brendan said as he jumped in front of the stranger.

"Brendan do you know this man? And if so is he going to be the replacement of Mattrium Allerdyce within the society?" A reporter asked.

"No one can replace Matty. This man seems scared and you guys and your big cameras aren't helping so we are going to move him to another location." Brendan said sternly as the rest of the group joined him.

"Kirlia teleport us to the pokemon center in Petalburg town!" Max said as the group including the stranger beamed away.

* * *

The group were yet again in the lounge of a pokemon center as the stranger had his Claydol taken care of. The man had dark hair that went passed his ears and eyes that matched the darkness of the night sky. Though he looked frightened he seemed strong but somehow the teleport that he and his Claydol had participated made him cold as he sat folded in a blanket drinking hot chocolate.

"Thank you... My Cladol and I have traveled pretty far and I need a good rest. Those Honchkrows would have eaten me alive with all their questions." The man said as he took a sip of the warm chocolate drink.

"So dude what's your name?" Brendan asked as also grabbed a drink from the counter of the pokemon center.

"I have none. My people do not believe in names."

"Wow!!! That's crazy I mean when I was a baby maybe my parents they didn't know what to call me! And they might of went WOW!!! What should we call this little girl and then maybe my papa would go hey maybe we should name her after my great aunt Jamima... but I guess not because they named me Jaylyne." Jay said a little confused at even what she was getting at.

"Your people?" Rui asked.

"I come from the city of Lunar Oceanus it is set on the far side of the moon created by the legendary Deoxys." the stranger said calmly.

"Ok and I am the tooth fairy." Brendan kidded as the man gave him a strange look. "Your not joking."

"We watch over this world even take action when necessary. I was sent here to retain a war criminal we once had in custody from Earth. Here he was known as General Krail." The man said with a great sadness.

"General Krail... Matty said something about a General Krail before he died...But he made it sound like he was coming not that he was here." Max said with just as much sadness.

"This Matty died because of this deadly threat. General Krail is a monster who has crafted himself into an immortal. Krail must burry himself in the ground for a time to rejuvenate himself. He must be in hiding tell he is completely refreshed." The stranger explained.

"Listen Matty died maybe not by this Krail's hand but by someone who has joined with him. We may need your help. And we seem to have similar goals will you join with us?" Brendan asked.

"I will join you. It will be easy for me to blend in with your help as well with your help."

"Hey I know it's not the way of your people but is it ok If we give you a name?" Rui asked joyfully.

"It will be easier for us to understand each other. So you may." The man said.

"Well lets see..." Rui said as she looked at Jay and Brendan's red bandana. "How about Jay...Red... Jared?!"

"It suits you man from Lunar Oceanus." Oracle said.

"So be it while I am on this world I shall be known as Jared."

"Welcome to the Society Jared." Max said adjusting his glasses as flashes of Matty and Jirachi filled his mind. _We will be friends forever_.


	10. Chapter 10

Issue 10 The Frost on the Rose

**During the dawn of Team Rocket**

At one moment I looked at myself in the glass like surface of the ice. I use to see the same eyes as I shared with my sweet little girl. Now though I only see ice. I can barely feel my own heart beat as the blood in my veins slowed like the flow of lava as it congealed and formed solid mass. These thoughts of magma where the only form of heat came to comfort me.

My name is Miyamoto my mother named me after a samurai warrior in the ancient past. She always called me her little warrior because I loved fiercely even from birth. I needed a job, my little girl was getting so big and I could hardly bring food to our table. I temporarily left her at an orphanage just tell I could make enough money to provide her a good life.

I joined team rocket with the promise of riches and the high life... I didn't know that would include gracing the icy wonderland of the Andes Mountains being a part of the "high life". They had sent me to find any information on the pokemon Mew who was said to take residence here from time to time. I saw him, her, it and it allowed me to touch it's small head when I did this a stray hair from his head grasped to my glove.

Then Mew disappeared. In my aggravation I slammed my hand into the side of the mountain. The snow that stood on the tips of the mountains suddenly rocked in anger. I had no idea what would happen to me and as the mounds of snow fell on me I held tight to the small hair in my hand and hoped and dreamed that my little Jessie would be all right.

* * *

**The Present Day**

"Today on Pokemon Mysteries. Kanto seems to have found a guardian in a strange being who has the wings and halo of a Shednija but the body of a man. Reports say that this being saved the Tanoby Ruins in the Sevii Islands from team rocket." A news reporter said as Brendan and Rui watched the T.v. in the Allerdyce family room.

"Wow." Rui said with little enthusiasm.

"This mysterious trainer seems to carry around a slowpoke who aided him in saving the home of the Unown. This stranger seemed to wield powers including the ability to levitate..." The anchorwoman said as Brendan changed the channel.

"What a loud of crap." Brendan said as the next news channel displayed the Andes Mountains.

"Further expeditions continue in this area for ancient remains of Mew shrines. We have Marilyn who is leading the expedition." A Male newscaster said as the computer generated image of Brendan's old caretaker.

"Thank you mark the mystery of Mew had always been a fascinating subject for all of us at the pokemon research center we hope to find samples of any stray DNA knowing the DNA of Mew will open the door to knowing the genetic patterns of all pokemon." Marilyn said causing anger to rise within Brendan's heart.

"Brendan that's the thing that appeared in Mirage Masters hideout." Rui said shocked.

"I know I've meet her before." Brendan said his lip quivering. "Rui get everyone together and tell them to dress warmly."

* * *

The group teleported via Kirlia who started to shiver while outside of it's pokeball. Brendan looked around furious trying to find the imposter Marilyn. The rest of the group looked out barely being able to see in front of them.

"This weather we don't really have much like it on Lunar Oceanus." Jared said as he then stuck his tongue out to catch a falling snowflake. "I wish it did."

"Wow!!!! You don't have snow on the moon I guess not. I bet it sure is cold sometimes you betcha like is it all nigh time all the time!?" Jay said quickly with a shiver.

"No we have groups of Solrock who rise for twelve hour periods and then we have Lunatone who take the twelve hours after so that we do not burn up or freeze. Like you we also hibernate during eight of the Lunatone hours." Jared said as he looked at his breath.

"Oh you mean sleep. Wow sometimes you talk different from us but I like it really you betcha." Jay said joyfully.

"Thank you... You too."

Then Max seemed to feel something in the air a warmth both outside and in his mind and heart. Not saying a word he wondered towards this energy the group followed seeming to feel this odd sensation as well. At the top of a snow drift lay a frozen figure hunched down holding on to something in her hands.

"Wow..." Jay said for once finding nothing to say.

"Who do you think she was?" Rui asked as Mirage Master and Marilyn followed by Shadow Jirachi followed.

"You mean is." Mirage Master said adjusting his glasses.

"Are you saying this woman is still alive?" the Oracle asked.

"Yes she holds a stray hair from Mew's head that contains an amount of psychic energy that has kept her in a sort of stasis." Marilyn explained.

"Like hibernating." Jared said as everyone looked at the strange ice sculpture.

"Yes now if you wouldn't mind Jirachi here will be able to free this woman from this state." Mirage Master said as Jirachi lofted itself in front of the woman.

"I have no problem beating you guys all to near death and leaving you out here in the cold to freeze like this woman... but maybe she didn't deserve it like you do. Get her out." Brendan said rising with a fever that if it were real could melt the snow landing on his head.

"Jirachi use Shadow Fire." Yung said as dark flames engulfed the frozen woman as slowly the ice melted away from her and she gently fell to the ground.

"Are you ok." Rui said as she made her way to the revived woman who put the hair she had been holding for so long into her pocket.

"Prepare for the main event. It will leave you dumb with wonderment. To protect those in need from truth and pain. To bring us all wealth and fame. Miaymoto, that's my name. Team Rocket's destiny rings from the stars. This is it for everything is ours." Miaymoto said striking a pose.

"Not Team Rocket again." Max said slapping his forehead in frustration.

"Oh so you've heard of us that's magnificent. Now how did you all seem to get up here If not for my lovely Dragonite I don't even know how I would have gotten up here." Miaymoto asked.

"My Kirlia teleported us." Max said proud of his starter pokemon.

"We used a hovercraft." Yung announced.

"A hovercraft is that some sort of hot air balloon?" Miaymoto asked.

"I'm sorry my dear but you have been frozen for a great deal of time." the Oracle said as Miaymoto gave a shocked look.

"Frozen! Why that is silly... But I fear it may be true. It is very cold here."

"Miaymoto why don't you join me and my group we can help adjust you to this new time period." Yung said taking Miaymoto's hand.

"No! Don't listen to them they turned Jirachi into a weapon and all they do is exploit and toss away everything!" Max said as for the first time seemed to catch the attention of Jirachi who's face for a single moment seemed to show emotion.

"Listen I know your history. I know who you are. You put your daughter up for adoption in order to give her a better life. Come with me and maybe I can help you track down your daughter." Yung said as the rocket member looked at him.

"You can do that?" Miaymoto asked with sadness.

"My friends and I are attempting something incredible. The profit from our plan will be extraordinary. You can give her the life you always wanted for her." Yung said finalizing the deal

"Fine than." She said as the hovercraft appeared.

"I'm not going to allow you to get away with this Swampert go!" Brendan said as he released his pokemon.

"Claydol I choose you!" Jared said sending out the ground type pokemon.

"Jirachi you know what to do!" Yung said as Jirachi sent a dark mist covering them as they entered the hovercraft and took off.

"Guys I think I might know who her daughter is." Max said as sparks connected in his brain.

* * *

The villains lair in the Ancient Tomb was only moderately warmer than the Andes. Yung and Miaymoto exited the hovercraft and made their way to the main room in the base. The sinister murderer meet them still skulking in the shadows.

"We are back." Yung said bluntly.

"Oh welcome to our base my dear but thanks to you we soon shall move to another base to better utilize our new corporation." the man in the shadows said. "By chance do you still have the hair of Mew that kept you alive all these years."

"Yes." Miyamoto said as she held the extremely small hair out in her hand. "Are we going to make pictures of this and sell them since they are of Mew and all."

"No my dear something much better." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a man with white hair that seemed to curl into the shape of a lightening bolt and a white beard. The man at first would seem like a kind old man where it not for the garish look in his eyes. "How rude of me I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Fuji we will soon be making our way to New Island."

* * *

Max laid on the couch as everyone made their way to bed. He took off his glasses and turned off the lights as he tried to lull himself to sleep. His body was ready but his mind was racing. He could not help but notice the woman they met today bore a striking resemblance to the hapless villain Jessie of Team Rocket he had encountered many times during his travels with his sister and Ash. These thoughts were than pushed away as he heard a small sound.

_Max. _

"What." Max said as he made his way to the window.

_Max help me. Save me._ He heard again though he saw nothing outside.

"I will Jirachi I promise you."


	11. Chapter 11

Issue 11 Ruby and Sapphire

Cynthia stood outside of her Hoenn home in the night air with a great sadness and joy in her heart. Thoughts of the past month go through her head as she remembered when she first meet Brendan and Max and she remembered how Matty came out at scolded her for staying out all night. She would give anything for Matty to scold her again. But she also wanted to hear Brendan call her pigtails again. Out of all the Society members she missed Brendan the most. She opened the door only to see an unfamiliar face.

"Who the heck are you?" Cynthia asked as she got out a pokeball.

"I am Jared from Lunar Oceanus and you will not take this home thief! Go Claydol!" Jared said as his figurine like pokemon came out.

"Hoppip come on out!" Cynthia said as the cottonweed pokemon came out.

"Claydol use rocktomb!" Jared said as Claydol summoned rocks that hit the plant pokemon making it come close to fainting.

"Hoppip use sleep powder!" Cynthia said as Hoppip lulled Claydol to sleep with powder.

"Claydol wake up if you can and use cosmic power!" Jared said as his Claydol awoke and covered itself with psychic energy.

"Oh scary Hoppip use bullet seed." Cynthia said as Hoppip barraged Claydol with small seeds that seemed to get past Claydol's defenses.

"Hey what are you guys doing?!" Rui said as she came between the two pokemon.

"You know this guy Rui?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes he is kind of one of us now Cynthia. Cynthia this is Jared. Jared this is Cynthia she kind of owns this house." Rui explained.

"So your not a thief." Jared said a little embarrassed.

"No... You didn't invade my house?" Cynthia asked just as embarrassed as Jared.

"No... well sorry." Jared said as he returned his pokemon.

"Me too." Cynthia said doing the same. "So where is everyone? Brendan, Jay, Max, Oracle?"

"Well Jay and Oracle are asleep and Brendan and Max are well out..." Rui said keeping something.

"What do you mean by out?"

"Well you know how Max has been upset about the whole Jirachi thing? Well he left this morning and kind of was kidnapped."

"Kidnaped?! Is he ok I mean I'm guessing it's Mirage Masster and friends." Cynthia said frustrated.

"Yeah we think so Brendan is following behind them. He is being all Shiftyey and hiding out in a boat the bad guys are taking to an island in the Kanto region."

"Why don't we follow them too and help Max out?" Cynthia wondered.

"Well I guess Max told his family about the Jirachi situation and one of them met Brendan at New Island." Rui said trying to calm Cynthia down.

"Was it Max's dad Norman?"

"No I guess it is his sister... May." Rui said explaining the situation.

* * *

"Wow this place looks pretty intimidating." May said as she rode on Squirtle and Brendan upon his Swampert towards New Island.

"Well we have to kind of hide in the shadows these people are pretty serious we have already lost one friend to these people I may not know you very well but I'm not going to lose you or Max." Brendan said seriously.

"I haven't seen Max in a while. I didn't think we would meet up again like this." May said as they grew closer to the island.

"Well as much as I hate to say it we can't spend to much of our time fighting these dirt bags we go in get Max and get out of there." Brendan said as they snuck onto the island returning their water type pokemon.

"Well I can't believe my little brother is a super hero." May said as they looked at the giant structure on the island.

"All right I think there is a stadium in the back I don't think there is much security there." Brendan said as they moved there way to the back of the island.

* * *

Max was being kept inside a storage closet that had been made into a makeshift prison cell. He had tried to use Kirlia's teleport to get out but the dark plates that covered the walls of the building kept him from doing so. Yanma's attack did little to the closet door as well. He searched his bag for anything to help the situation.

"Well Kirlia and Yanma I guess we are going to be here for awhile." Max said as he sat down and looked in his bag for something to do.

Then he pulled out the stone that Matty gave him then he noticed something in Kirlia's eye a flash and it's shadow grew taller and it's head seemed to be at a point like a gladiator helmet. He knew that Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir but could it be like pokemon like Slowpoke and Poliwhirl that had two different evolutions.

"Cynthia said that Matty knew I would know what to do with it in time Kirlia I think that time is now." Max said as he handed the stone to Kirlia who began to glow and then grew taller and the helmet that the shadow seemed to make came out of his head and his arms grew to sharp points like swords. "Wow that's awesome... Wait I've read about your new evolution you're a Gallade! hey do you think you can use those arms of yours to break the door."

Then the newly evolved Gallade posed it's arms that began to glow in a green light and then it sliced the door into three peices. "You used leaf blade just like Ash's Scepitle. Thanks Gallade!... Thank you Matty."

Brendan and May made their way to the stadium that had been made into a landing pad for three helicopters one with Team Aqua's symbol on it, one with Team Magma's symbol on it and one with Team Galactic's. Contentiously a member of Team Aqua and Team Magma stood guard over a door that connected the stadium to the rest of the facilities.

"I don't think they will just let us in their if we ask nicely." May asked.

"Well I think it's time for an eeveelution takedown!" Brendan said as they both appeared in front of the villains.

"Hey stop it right there! Camerupt go!" the Magma grunt said as he sent the volcanic pokemon out.

"You to Sealeo!" The Aqua grunt said revealing her blubberous pokemon.

"Espeon I choose you!" Brendan said as Matty's Espeon as elegant as landed on the ground.

"I choose you Glaceon!" May said as she sent the ice type pokemon out.

"Sealeo use surf!" The female grunt said as a wave a water appeared and was sent out.

"Glaceon freeze it with Icy wind!" May said as a blast of chilly air hit the wave of water and froze it.

"Espeon use psybeam on Camerupt!" Brendon said as Espeon unleashed a brilliantly colored beam of energy onto Camerupt.

"Camerupt use earthquake."

"No you idiot." The Agua grunt said to late as the frozen wall of ice fell on the villains pokemon knocking them out. "Way to go you moron! Sealeo return."

"We can't give up this easily go Rhydon!"

"Go Sharpedo!" The Aqua grunt said as they both released their second pokemon.

"Espeon return! Go Swampert!"

"Glaceon come back. I choose you Blaziken."

* * *

Max snuck around as he entered the main area only to see Yung, Miaymoto, a grey man he had never seen before and various admins from different nefarious teams non of the being from team rocket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Dr. Fuji. In the past I used cloning technology to create a pokemon named Mewtwo and I had less than encouraging results. The problem was that I created what may be the most powerful pokemon on earth but with a brain that is superior to almost any human. This gave me an idea psychic energies gave him a powerful will that was a mistake." Fuji said as three creatures looking like Mewtwo appeared before them each one with a different color pattern. Instead of the purple eyes and tail one had been replaced with blue, one with a brown gold color, and the last with a grey silver interpretation.

"You see gentlemen Mew has the genetic makeup of all pokemon. Using this we are able to change these Mewtwos' types from psychic to three different types." Yung explained as Miaymoto went beside the pokemon.

"We have created one for each time Mewtwo Crystal for Team Aqua. Mewtwo Gold for Team Magma. And last but not least Mewtwo Silver for Team Galactic. Crystal being changed to a water type. Gold being a rock type. And Silver being a steel type." Miaymoto said modeling the pokemon.

"These pokemon will be up for sell in two weeks time. During this time we shall test these Mewtwos and demonstrate their impressive powers." Fuji finished as Max snuck out of the room.

* * *

May and Brendan stood over the two grunts who were know tied up as Max came rushing out the door. "May what are you doing here?"

"I came to bail out my little brother that's what I'm doing." May said as the siblings hugged.

"The way these two battled you would think that they were brother and sister." The Aqua grunt well grunted.

"Hey do we have to gag you?" Brendan asked.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jirachi where you able to help him out in any way?" May asked.

"No I was stupid to try and go after him alone. Look we have to go there are tones of badies here and this man named Fuji is demonstrating cloned Mewtwos!" Max said in a pant.

"Well I think you better teleport us all home than Max." Brendan suggested.

"Yeah it's all open skies. Gallade come on out!" Max said releasing the noble pokemon.

"Wow the Ralts you met so long ago has become a Gallade so quickly?" May said proudly.

"Yep Gallade use teleport to take us back home." Max said as the siblings and Brendan where teleported away.

* * *

The entire group meet in the kitchen as they ate whatever they could find filling the large table with all of the Society members. Each of them new with energy as the sun rose in the morning.

"How on earth are we going to stop them now!" Jay said with fear.

"These Mewtwos where deliberately created weaker than the original Mewtwo that my friend Ash had told me about but I bet they are still something to reckon with." Max explained.

"Yeah according to Ash's account we need to raise our game." May added.

"Well this Ash guys sound like a pushover to me. Instead of bellyaching lets train our pokemon. Or our skills in Rui and Oracle's case." Brendan said ordered.

"Brendan I think this would be wise." Lucario agreed in her almost mothering tone.

"Well my Claydol and Cynthia's Hoppip got a little training last night when we both thought we were burglars." Jared said with a smile.

"All right everyone to the backyard lets get to training." Brendan said as everyone made there way outside before he stopped Cynthia. "Hey Cynthia... welcome back."

"Thanks but I prefer you calling me pigtails... jerk." Cynthia joked.

"All right pigtails."

* * *

Writers Corner

Well up above I spelt master wrong on purpose. I spelt it Masster cuz if you take away the m and the ter you get a lovely word and that is why it is rated T folks. And just so everyone knows this first book or arc will be over in about two issues and there will be a big surprise in the next one :)/


	12. Chapter 12

Issue 12 Training Day

Tension was high at the Adventurers Society base the Allerdyce Hoenn home as the group got ready for the terrible battle up ahead. Each of them have paired off for a pokemon battle except Rui and Lucario who were practicing the ways of wave guiding. Brendan and Cynthia faced each other which made most of the team snicker. Brother and the newly added sister Max and May were paired off. And the moon man Jared faced the speedy Jay.

"Well quick tongued one I hope you are up to the challenge." Jared said as he got out his pokeball.

"You betcha! It's going to be like you'll blink and then the battle will be over and then you will go wow! How did I miss it I mean wow!" Jay said as Jared gave her an odd look.

"Well here we go Claydol!" Jared said as he released his figurine like pokemon.

"As fast as you can Ponyta!" Jay said as her perky pokemon ran around.

"Claydol use cosmic power!" Jared said as Claydol immersed itself in psychic energies raising it's defenses.

"Ponyta use Agility!" Jay said as her pokemon increased its speed aiming for Claydol.

"Claydol use earth power!" Jared said as a mass of earth waved upon Ponyta which barely moved out of the way.

"Hey no fair! Ponyta use flare blitz!" Jay said as Ponyta made a mad dash engulfing itself in fire and hit Claydol head on causing damage to both of them.

"I think this is turning out to be quite the battle." Jared said with a smile.

* * *

"Wow Eevee evolved into Glaceon!" Max said as he played with her sister's pokemon.

"Yeah there was a pokemon contest in Sinnoh that me and Drew went to before we landed in Johto." May explained as sh found that her brother could not part with the new pokemon.

"May do we have to fight I mean your pokemon are much more powerful than mine are." Max said as he looked down sadly.

"You need to give yourself and your pokemon a little credit I heard from dad that you got yourself your first gym badge... You know Max being a pokemon coordinator I have yet to get a single pokemon gym badge." May strayed sneakingly.

"May are you going to stay with the group?" Max said looking for further support.

"Well do you remember when we first met Ralts... who is now a Gallade? You promised that you would bring him along with you on a journey to be a pokemon master. Well I promised all my pokemon that I would become the greatest pokemon coordinator. But hey you can think of me as a reservist when you need me I will be there."

"Thank you May but I'm really scared." Max said as the two gave each other a hug.

"Don't worry Max we will get through this... we always do." May said doubting even herself.

* * *

Brendan stood there looking at Swampert who was sleeping or one could say knocked out. Leafeon and Cynthia looked defiant and even ready for more. Leafeon learned new attacks like Iron tail and with that and a combination of sand attack and razor leaf brought the giant mud fish down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I did have an apparent type advantage." Cynthia said pushing back a pigtail.

"Yeah but I have beaten grass types with Swampert before!" Brendan said rubbing his temples.

"Well after the funeral I did a lot of training in Orre and I caught a Hoppip and a breeder from Sinnoh gave me this go Cherubi!" Cynthia said as she unleashed the cherry looking pokemon.

"Well it matches your hair pigtails." Brendan said sarcastically.

"Cherubi use aroma therapy." Cynthia said as the small pokemon unleashed a soothing scent that healed all the pokemon in the area. "Cherubi is more like a healer."

"Very good pigtails I think that maybe we will have a reason to keep you around after all." Brendan smirked like old times.

"You jerk."

* * *

Rui and the Oracle choose to attain the strength of their body not by fighting each other but by attuning their powers through tai-chi like exercise then in a sudden turn of action they would suddenly send orbs of aura bursts flying into the air.

"Rui this is known as the serpent's form. You focus on luring your opponent and then you strike." Oracle said as she unleashed aura spheres.

"Oracle can I ask you a question?" Rui asked taking a drink of her water bottle.

"You may ask me anything dear one."

"Well can all Lucario's use telepathy to talk?" Rui asked whipping sweat from her forehead.

"All Lucario's may attain this ability but it takes years maybe even generations to learn this skill. There are many Lucario who are fateful warriors yet they never learn to comunicate with others. May I ask you a question?" the Oracle explained as a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Shoot."

"When we first met Mattrium he said you had some deep feelings for someone named Wes. Who is he?"

"You mean who was he." Rui said sadly.

"I am sorry my dear."

"He isn't dead... exactly it is kind of complicated." Rui said barely holding back tears.

"What happened to him?" Oracle said full of curiosity that she did not usually carry.

"He traveled to a world that lives... next to ours... not Mars or anything or even the Moon like Jared it's a parallel word. He called it Nollvana where he learned his parents where from he left looking for them and I stayed here."

"Rui he must have known that you had a destiny to become a great Wave Guider. I have only met a handful of humans capable of wielding such a gift if you have followed him than I would have never known you and that would bring me sadness."

"I am glad I met you too the only trouble is... I wish I knew how Wes was doing." Rui said with sullen regard.

* * *

Jared and Jay's battle was at a stand still as neither opponent could gain ahead. Then they caught a smell like that of a lake during summer but the feeling that they felt in their heart did not give the same sensation as enjoyable summer memories. And with that they suddenly saw a tail covered in a water like veil cut threw the overgrown grass. Through the grass came out a familiar face that Jared and Jay wish wasn't so familiar.

"Prepare for the main event. It will leave you dumb with wonderment. To protect those in need from truth and pain. To bring us all wealth and fame. Miaymoto is the name. Team Rockets destiny rings from the stars. This is it for everything is ours." Miaymoto said as she appeared with Mewtwo Crystal.

"What trickery lead you here?" Jared demanded.

"Lets just say we have our ways." Miaymoto said with a smile.

"Ponyta use agility!" Jay said as Ponyta increased it's speed.

"How pathetic! Mewtwo Crystal use hydro beam!" Miaymoto said laughing as Mewtwo Crystal let out a blast of water that knocked the galloping pokemon out.

"Ponyta! Come on back." Jay said frightened as her fire type returned to it's pokeball.

"Jaylynne get the others I will try and I will keep her busy. Go!" Jared said as the younger girl reluctantly ran away.

"What is your Claydol going to do spin around till Mewtwo Crystal gets dizzy and throws up?" Miaymoto said raising anger in Jared's eyes.

"It's an idea. Claydol use earth power!" Jared said as the pokemon amassed a wave of earth upon Mewtwo Crystal.

At this Miaymoto just laughed as the dust cleared and Mewtwo Crystal revealed safely behind a protective shield. "Mewtwo Crystal use water pulse!" Miaymoto said as the clone sent forth a wave of pulsing water that fainted the ground type pokemon.

"Well at least these dopplegangers are made properly." Jared said masking his fear and returning his pokemon to it's ball.

"Mewtwo Crystal teach the boy a lesson." Miaymoto said as Mewtwo Crystal came charging at Jared and in mid air suddenly stopped. "What?!"

"Slowking I choose you!" said a trainer who was levitating and apparently had a pair of bug like wings and a halo shaped object hovering over his head as he sent out the slow moving pokemon.

"How did you do that to Mewtwo Crystal?" Miaymoto asked angrily.

"It's a little thing called telekinesis." the newcomer said as Mewtwo Crystal gently dropped to the ground. " But I figure that you would prefer a pokemon battle."

"Fine with me by all means ladies first." Miaymoto insulted.

"Slowking use swagger." the being said as Slowking confused the artificial pokemon.

"Mewtwo Crystal use aqua tail!" Miaymoto said as it began the move yet again incasing it's tail with aquatic power and hitting Slowking full on. "You can't take too many of those can you!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Slowking use rest." the strange looking person said as his pokemon fell asleep.

"Ha you are just leading yourself into heartache aren't you Mewtwo Crystal use aqua tail one more time!" Miaymoto said but this time Mewtwo Crystal began to whip itself with it's own tail.

"Slowking... use snore!" he said as Slowking began to wildly snore causing tremors that toppled over the dark creation.

"What!!!! Wake up Mewtwo Crystal!" Miaymoto said as she started to kick her pokemon a little.

"Wow as Brendan would say you have just got owned." Jared said laughing.

"The others will be coming shortly and then we will see who will get... owned!!!" Miaymoto said as she dragged Mewtwo Crystal.

"Thank you stranger I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come. I don't believe I caught your name." Jared said as the stranger brought Slowking back into it's pokeball.

"My name is Mattrium Allerdyce. But my friends usually call me Matty."

* * *

Writers Corner

Well I just wanted to take some time and ask which characters you think need improving on like who need a spotlight issue chapter thing during book 2.


End file.
